Insomnia
by Yoko-cw
Summary: A Sleepless Hiei And A Drowsy Kurama Makes A Cute Fic For My Fellow Insomniacs... rated for a curse word...


**INSOMNIA-SDA-Hiei POV  
Chelsea Welsh**

_**Summary: A Sleepless Hiei And A Drowsy Kurama Makes A Cute Fic For My Fellow Insomniacs...**_

The moonlight was such a hideous thing; it's light was too bright for my still tender eyes, yet was not enough for me to do anything useful by. I could not read or do any of those stupid puzzles humans insist on doing when they're near bored to death. I was getting close to becoming one of those types of people though.

I exhaled sharply through my nose, running my fingers through the impossibly tangled hair that my mate seemed to love so much. Why, I would never know.

...It was cold outside; I didn't want to leave my cocoon of quilts just to go for a run to burn off nervous energy. ...I wasn't hungry, so going into the kitchen would be pointless. "God damn it all." My voice was raspy; it almost hurt to speak but it was so...damn...quiet. I thought my ears would burst from my own heartbeat.

"Something wrong, love?"

The large mass on the bed moved, sheets sliding noisily along pretty bare skin. I glared at the stupidly perfect hair, the alert expressxon. ...Somehow I knew he was still half asleep. I could have told him there was a nuclear holocaust and he would have smiled and told me "just turn off the light when you're done." Of course, I had turned on no lights.

"Nope." Annoying, nosy fox who can so easily sleep like a log. Doesn't he ever worry that somethxng will kill him?? For heavens' sake. In Makai, anyone sleeping that deeply had a death wish.

...Perhaps he was not so deep in sleep?

Pale arms wrapped around my shoulders; they were a comforting weight, a warmth even though I was not at all cold. I was never cold anymore. "Can't sleep again?"

Oh sure. Now he was awake. Damn albinoed kitsune.

I touched his wrist, strokxng soft skin in hopes of being calmed: "Oh yes," my response was dry, as usual, "That's why I'm sitting up at two in the morning."

"...It's three, Hiei."

Stupid human clocks!

I declined his offer for tea, or a massage. I didn't know or care if they would calm me down. I was too tired to care.

What an amusing thought. ...I was too tired to sleep. I stared into the hypnotizing emeralds; gold danced inside enlarged pupils in a fashion that could be called amused. Did he find my situation funny?

"Come to bed, Hiei," Kurama whispered as though he was not carrying me over.

"I am not a child."

...There was no threat behind my voice. The yoko knew so but did nothing to tease me about it. He held me in a tight embrace, slender fingers dancing along my chest and throat. Lips brushed just slightly against my skin; he was whispering something. A poem, perhaps, or a song?

Author's Note: I do not know who wrote the poem. It was found on I take no credit for it

_I can not sleep And when I lie in my bed  
I drown In the ocean of my thoughts._

_Mind does not let go too easily.  
It requires a constant supervision and pushing,  
Play nicely with the other children.  
Thoughts mesh and burn together  
Creating a cohesive jungle path  
Impossible to trace._

_I wonder what may have been,  
What may yet still come.  
Escaping into alternate realities,  
I loose track of time and place.  
Immersed in a world only inches in diameter._

_What are the next proceedings please?  
And do I have a proper plan?  
You can't go into the game without knowing  
What is it that you want;  
Without a strategy and purpose  
That inevitably changes like the wind's mussing._

_Though the night time passes and the sun's late  
Rising peaks around the corner,  
My mind has not rested and has not rested  
Looping forever in other realms._

_The devil is in the details  
My mind won't throw away..._

**Switch--Kurama POV  
** About halfway through the rather complicated piece, I saw the brilliant rubies begin to cloud and delicate eyelids covered them from my view. With a soft smile, I caressed and kissed the child-like cheek of my lover, adoring these moments where he let the threatening facade hybernate and the kind nature was shown.

Of course, he threatened to slit my throat if I told anyone of such a thing.

I looked out my window simply for something to do, to distract myself from the fact that my arms were going numb. ...The moon was gone. The sky was still dark, but my eyes could catch the barest hint of a lovely twilight. A smile spread across my face and I buried my face in the soft black hair.

The sunrise was such an ugly thing...

**  
THE END  
**_Been a while since I did a Kurama/Hiei piece, yes? This was written in about 20 minutes, starting close to 5 am. Written because I couldn't sleep. Of course.  
One of those days I wish I had someone to read me a poem until I slept. Wouldn't that be sweet? But, I babble. Hope you liked my one-shot. No, I'm not dead! lol I just don't have any inspiration for "Dying To Be Thin" just yet. It's killing me a little inside.  
Have a good day, my lovely readers!_  
--Yoko


End file.
